Harry Potter révisé par Cedric Diggory yaoi
by Kitsune5179D
Summary: Quand un Cedric se décide à nous raconter la véritable version de Harry Potter, ça fait des étincelles et surtout du Lemon!
1. Chapitre 1: Intro

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, pas à moi!

Attention: Yaoi!!!!!

Bonne lecture!

***

Salut à tous, jeunes sorcières et sorciers, et salut aussi aux quelques moldus qui verrons peut-être un jour ces pages bien qu'elles ne leur soient pas vraiment destinées.

Vous me connaissez tous bien sur, à part les moldus évidemment, moi, le jeune héro à la fin si tragique dans la retranscription si épique de l'histoire de mon petit Ryry par cette historienne moldue. Enfin, pas tout à fait historienne, et pas tout à fait moldue, mais passons.  
Le fait est que cette... comment dire ça sans être grossier... cette ignorante dirons nous, a touvé ça de bon gout de me faire mourrir dans le quatrième tome, histoire de ne pas faire de vagues avec les histoires de coeur de mon petit ange qui pour le bon ton de l'histoire se devait d'être hétéro. Et bien je l'emmerde cette... cette... bon, je ne le dirais, ce serait bien trop outrageant, et je ne veux point troubler les oreilles chastes de mes lecteurs.

Sauf que je ne suis PAS mort dans ce fichu tournois. Si encore il n'y avait que ça! Mais cette moldu à carrément fait sa version des faits, pour mieux faire Légende comme elle a si bien dit.  
Et bien moi je vais tacher d'y remédier, et je vais tout vous raconter comme cela s'est passé.

Bon, par contre, je pense qu'il sera préférable de retranscrire ça à la troisieme personne, vu que je ne veux pas passer pour un égocentrique, et encore moins parler de choses intimes avec un petit "je" innocent.

Allez, je vous laisse maintenant partir voguer sur la mer de mon récit. Pardonnez moi de bon coeur si dans mes égarement littéraire la griffe du poufsouffle en moi se laisse aller. Je précise aussi je je commence à raconter à partir de l'année du tournois, vu qu'avant, Harry et moi ne nous étions pas encore réellement rencontré à part pour un bref match de quidditch. Sur ce...

*******************

Décidément, cette année se présentait plutot bien pour notre jeune et fier serdaigle (bon, ok, j'arrete). Cedric avait passé un été formidable avec son père, bien que la coupe du monde de quidditch se soit terminée de manière si noire. Mais à part cet écart désolant, il faut avouer que ça avait été le pied. Entre les chasses à cours en balais avec ses oncles et leur meute de chiens à deux têtes courrant après les stradots des bois, et les randonnées en pleine campagne avec son père, il avait écolté assez de bonnes histoires pour divertir sa maison au coin du feu de leur salle commune pour des mois.

Il arriva à la gare avec une bonne avance, et après avoir embrassé son père, il s'était glissé dans le train presque vide. Une fois sa valise bien calée dans le compartiment des préfets, il s'assit et attendit patiemment que les élèves commencent à combler ce vide, regardant vaguement par la fenêtre. Après avoir vu passer plusieur filles de l'école qui lui avaient adressé leur plus beau sourire, il décida de se lever et d'aller se réfugier dans un endroit où on irait pas lui chercher noise, dans les derniers compartiments. Il se ballada ainsi dans le train, évitant ses admiratrices au mieux, jusqu'au départ de celui-ci.  
Il retourna alors au wagon des préfets pour faire le point avec ses collègues.

Une fois ces formalitées passées, il repartit en vadrouille dans cet éternel couloir sans fin... Il faut dire qu'il commencait franchement à s'ennuyer ferme. Perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta Cho, une fille de sa maison, qui bien sur en avait profité pour laisser tomber ses affaires sur le sol. Il connaissait le coup, mais ne voulant pas se la jouer salaud impoli, il l'aida à rammasser le tout en écoutant son babillage d'une oreille distraite. Une fois cette nouvelle corvée achevée, il la salua et continua à errer.  
Il finit par échouer devant le compartiment des Griffondors, et il se décida à y faire un petit tour, histoire d'assurer un peu ses fonctions de prefet. Il salua les occupants avec sympatie, et avisant le Survivant qui regardait par la fenêtre avec lassitude, il ne put s'empécher de sourire en repensant qu'il avait fait la même chose quelques heures plus tot. Après être ressortit, désormais heureux possésseur de plusieur objets douteux confisqués aux jumeaux weasley,dont une sorte d'oreille étrange et plusieurs bonbons colorés, il s'en retourna paisiblement à son wagon.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Aprés l'habituel chant du choixpeau et la répartition des nouveaux élèves, Dumbledore se leva et entamma un discourt des plus étranges. Cedric se rendit alors compte que cette année se présentait bien mieux que juste "bien". Le directeur lui même leur annonçait un peu de distraction. Car il faut avouer que le jeune Diggory avait tendance à s'ennuyer un peu au cours de l'année. Il avait toujours des résultats scolaires exeptionnels sans grand effort, il était chef de son équipe de quidditch, mais malgrès les entrainemments avait rarement atteint son quota de fatigue, et les filles ne l'interessaient pas.

Il esquissa donc un sourire carnassier en entendant parler de ce tournois. Seul hic, il n'y aurait qu'un seul champion par école. Il regarda avec défiance vers la table des Griffondors, connaissant les probabilitées pour que tout tombe toujours sur Le même gars, mais il fut vite rassuré quand il entendit la condition d'âge.  
Il se sentit alors sur de lui. Aprés tout, il était dans les meilleurs élèves de l'école, et il avait toujours eut une certaine dose de chance.

Il se leva à la fin du repas, le ventre plein, la tête dans les nuages, et se dirigea vers les premières années pour les guider vers leur dortoir.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le nom résonna dans la grande salle comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de notre beau poufsouffle. "Cedric Diggory" avait prononcé Dubledore. Il se leva sous les acclamations de tout poudlard et se dirigea vers l'arrière salle où s'étaient réunis les autres champions. Après avoir discuté brievement avec la française, histoire d'être courtois, ils virent arriver Harry Potter en personne. La franГçaise cru qu'on leur demandait de revenir, mais à la tête du Griffondor, Cedric devina qu'il y avait un problème. Le garçon paraissait à la fois secoué et anxieux.

C'est alors que les différents directeurs des écoles arrivèrent en trombe tout en se disputant. Comprennant la raison de la dispute, Cedric laissa leurs paroles devenirs des murmures à ses oreilles. Harry Potter était le quatrième champion. Le survivant venait lui piquer sa place. Cedric tourna un regard accusateur vers le jeune rouge et or, mais sa colère retomba net quand ses yeux se posère sur le garçon. Il semblait en cet instant si fragile et si jeune que le poufsouffle se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait osé penser. Harry n'y était évidemment pour rien. Qui plus est, il se retrouvait engagé dans un tournois dangereux pour un jeune garçon de son âge, vu que déja dangereux pour lui.

Il laissa glisser ses yeux vers ceux du Griffon qui leva les siens au même instant. Les émeraudes croisèrent l'acier, et ce fut Cedric qui baissa le regard le premier. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le jeune Potter prendre autant de risques, surtout qu'il était sensé vraincre celui-dont-on-ne-pronnonce-pas-le-nom, et donc rester vivant d'ici là.

Cedric prit alors la décision la plus stupide et courrageuse de son existence: Il allait le protéger!


	2. Chapitre 2: Sauver le sorcier Potter

Chapitre deux: Il faut sauver le sorcierPotter

Cedric en était donc à se dire qu'il allait devoir surveiller le jeune Griffondor, histoire que le sauveur du monde sorcier n'y laisse pas sa peau prématurément.  
Il jetta un oeil au garçon et esquissa un bref sourire. Harry venait de devenir légèrement rouge d'une colère contenue quand la française avait affirmée qu'il était insensé de laisser concourrir un "petit garçon". En effet, c'était insensé, mais lui, Diggory, allait veiller sur cette petite tête brune.

Une fois la question règlée (si on peut dire ça pour un problème survolé par des juges trop laxistes à son gout), Harry et lui furent priés d'aller se coucher. Ils sortirent tout les deux du petit salon, et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre, Cedric lança en esquissant un sourire:

-Alors, on va de nouveau jouer l'un contre l'autre!

*Aie, j'aurais peut-être pas du le dire comme ça* pensa-t-il...

-J'immagine répondit de Griffondor.

Celui-ci semblait plongé dans le plus grand désarroi. Diggory tenta habilement de changer de sujet et lança à tout hasard:

-Maintenant, dis-moi... Comment a-tu fait pour mettre ton nom dans la coupe?

*oups, j'ai encore gaffé je crois!*

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis, répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers lui. Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe. J'ai dit la vérité.

*Zut, je l'ai faché... Bon, je m'éclipse avant de faire une autre bourde.*

-Ah... d'accord... Bon... alors, à demain...

Ils se dirigea vers la porte à sa droite et descendit les marches mennant vers la salle des poufsouffle en se retenant de se retourner. Harry avait du le prendre pour un parfait crétin, c'était sur et certain!  
Après une soirée pénible de félicitations qui lui parurent un peu lourdes à force, il parvint à échapper à ses amis et se précipita dans sa chambre de préfet en chef pour s'effonder sur son lit. Décidément, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer du tout cette année.

_______________________________________________________

Les jours qui suivirent érigèrent en l'honneur de notre poufsouffle adoré une montagne de tâches à accomplir pour bien remplir sa mission "Il faut sauver le sorcier Potter". Il avait commencé par demander aux élèves de sa maison de ne pas pourchasser Harry de leur colère, même si celui-ci avait involontairement volé la gloire aux poufsouffles qui en avaient pourtant le plus grand besoin. Mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance, et Cedric passa alors à une mission tout aussi difficile. En effet, en l'espace de quelques jours, des badges s'étaient mis à circuler dans tout poudlard. D'horribles petites choses qui affichaient "vive Ceddic Diggory, à bas Potter". Il avait été obligé de se mettre en colère un nombre incalculable de fois sous prétexte que "non, ça ne l'amusait pas du tout" et que "ce genre de pratiques envers un être hummain étaient totalement ignobles.  
Il réussit même à faire échouer un complot des Serdaigles visant à envoyer Harry à l'infirmerie.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il commençait vraiment à désespérer sur tout ces cons qui s'acharnaient sur son petit protégé, il fut convoqué par Verpey. Ce fut le jeune Crivet qui l'en informa, et qui le conduisit vite fait au lieux du rendez-vous avant de courrir à la recherche de Potter.  
Cedric poussa la porte que le garçon lui avait brievement indiquée, et il entra dans la pièce. C'était une petite salle de classe dont les tables avaient été poussées au fond.  
Cinq chaises étaient disposées devant trois tables collées. La française était déja là, ainsi que le ... le quoi d'ailleurs? Cedric n'en sachant rien se décida à le désigner sous l'appellation de Krum. Verpey parlait avec la journaliste blonde que le jeune Poufsouffle avait malheureusement déja eut l'occasion de rencontrer un jour où elle avait décidé de rédiger un article sur la chasse magique en Ecosse. Heureusement, devant son mutisme, et au vu du peu de choses affriolantes à raconter, elle avait abandonnée l'idée au grand soulagement du garçon.

La française ayant l'air de s'ennuyer franchement près de Krum, il se décida à aller lui faire la conversation, en tant que bon gentleman qu'il était. Il regretta vite amèrement cette politesse. Fleur (il faut dire qu'après avoir entendu la moitiée de sa vie de la bouche de la jeune fille, il pouvait bien l'appeller par son prénom), Fleur donc, à partir de ce moment là, ne tarit plus de paroles et de potins, et il fut soulagé en voyant entrer Harry dans la salle.

Cedric esquissa un mouvement pour aller à sa rencontre, mais Verpey fut plus rapide. Avec Rita Skeeter, ils bondirent sur le quatrième champion. Puis, l'affreuse journaliste l'entrainna à part, et Cedric les suivit du regard, se tordant le cou pour regarder son protégé se faire entrainner dans le couloir, puis, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, dans un placard à balais. Il hésita uninstant à aller vérifier ce que lui faisait Skeeter, puis y renonçça quasi instantanément. Après tout, il allait le protéger durant le tournois du mieux possible, alors il pouvait bien le laisser se dépatouiller avec une simple jounaliste. Et puis s'il ne pouvait pas, alors contre Vous-savez-qui il n'aurait aucune chance. Cependant, quand Dumbledore arriva dans le couloir, Cedric lui désigna la porte du placard d'un regard entendu. L'homme se dirigea vers la placard, et après quelques phrases que Cedric n'entendit pas, tous revienrent dans la salle. Victoire, le directeur avait réussi à tirer Potter des griffes de Skeeter grâce à lui.

La cérémonie d'examen des baguettes put enfin avoir lieux, et Cedric fut particulièrement fier quand Ollivander lui fit remarquer le bon entretient de sa baguette. Puis, ils purent tous s'en aller, et Cedric jetta un dernier regard à son petit protégé. Il semblait préocupé et apparemment avait oublié de se coiffer ce matin. Il commençait à se dire que le jeune Potter était vraiment adorable, et qu'il avait bien fait de se dévouer à sa protection. Et puis, il avait toujours voulu un petit frère, peut-être réussirait-il à faire un peu plus ami-ami avec lui durant le tournois.

*Mmh... juste ami? Rrooo, que vas-tu penser là Cedric! Il est mignon, mais bien trop jeune pour toi!!!*

Se morigenant mentalement, Diggory partit flaner autour du lac. Après tout, c'est dur d'être gay et trop beau pour trouver un homme digne de lui, mais pas au point de se rappatrier sur les jeunnots


	3. Chapitre 3 : Drague et dragons

Chapitre 3 : Drague et dragons

Quelques jours apèrs l'examen des baguettes, Cedric put alors constater de ses yeux les dégats provoqués par Skeeter. Il prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner à la table des poufsouffles, heureux que ses amis se soient enfin un peu calmés sur les sarcasmes visants Potter, quand sa chouette lui apporta la gazette. En première page s'étalait une photo de Harry Potter, ainsi que sa biographie interprêtée avec tant de ridicule que notre Poufsouffle en eut pitiez pour lui. Puis, s'avisant du court article sur les autres champions, il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il n'y était même pas cité. Volontairement sans doute vu l'animosité qui animait Skeeter à son encontre...

Refermant le journal d'un mouvement sec, il se leva, prit une part de tarte à la citrouille, et s'en alla méditer dans le parc. Une fois assis à l'ombre d'un saule (pas le cogneur bien sur!), il sortit de son sac un livre et commença et réviser quelques sorts en grignottant la part de tarte. Il laissa aussi une partie de son esprit vagabonder au grès des courants, et bien sur il fut entraînné comme par un fleuve vers son protégé. Il ne pouvait le nier, après plusieurs longues journées à y penser, il devait bien avouer que quelque part, le jeunne Griffon lui plaisait plus que ce qu'il n'avait immaginé de prime abord. Déja, il était indéniablement beau. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, et de courtes mèches folles venaient danser sur son front. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert captivant, sa peau un peu bronzée et d'aspect veloutée. Son corps était celui d'un jeune joueur de quidditch... Bref, il était beau quoi! Cedric n'avait certes rien à lui envier, mais il avait rarement été assez indulgent pour trouver quelqun de séduisant. Seul petit hic au tableau: Il avait bien trois ans et demi de moins que lui. Bon, certes, ce n'est pas tant que ça, mais Harry n'avait que quatorze ans, c'était quand même un peu jeune pour qu'il songe à l'inscrire à son tableau de chasse... Bref, perdu dans toutes ces pensées, il laissa filer un sort de tête en bulle qui s'en alla frapper une des élèves de Serpentard. Il s'empressa de lever le sort en s'excusant et rentra au chateau.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Quelques jours plus tard, il eut enfin une nouvelle occasion de lui parler. Il se levait tout juste de table et partait avec ses amis pour aller en cour de sortilèges. Mais au milieu de l'escalier, il sentit son sac se déchirer et tout ce qu'il contenait tomba dans un vacarme épouvantable. Il lui suffit d'un bref coup d'oeil pour constater que la déchire était trop nette pour être un hasard, et que Harry se cachait derrière un pilier à Cinq mètres de là. Ses amis s'étaient arretés, mais il leur dit d'une voie exaspérée:

"Laissez, je m'en occupe. Dites à Flitwick que j'arrive, allez-y..."

*Allez, barrez-vous! Vous voyez pas que qulqun veut me parler en privé???*

Une fois ses amis éclipsés, Harry arriva en courrant. Cedric esquissa un sourire et dit en ramassant un manuel qu'il aurait pu récupérer d'un simple "accio":

-Salut! Mon sac vient de se déchirer... Un sac tout neuf...

-Cedric, répliqua Harry sans se rendre compte que c'était ironique, la première tâche c'est d'affronter des dragons!

-Quoi??? dit Cedric en laissant retomber le livre

*QUOI?????!!!!!!!*

-Des dragons, oui. Il y en a quatre, un pour chacun, et il faut passer devant sans se faire cramer!

Cedric se demanda pourquoi diable le griffondor le lui disait, tout en n'en revenant pas de sa surprise... Des dragon!

-Tu es sûr? dit-il à voie basse

-Absolument certain, je les ai vus.

-Mais comment l'a-tu découvert? Normalement on ne doit pas savoir...

Harry lui expliqua alors que les autres champions aussi étaient au courant. Cedric sentit alors une pointe de déception percer son petit coeur. Il se décida à vérifier ses doutes et demanda:

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-C'est simplement... plus juste, non? Maintenant on sait tous ce qui nous attend, on est à égalité...

Cedric s'en serait collé des baffes. Il avait eut l'audace de penser que Potter l'avait prévenu pas amitié pour lui, mais en fait, c'était juste par esprit de justice. Il ne réagit pas quand Fol oeil lui embarqua son protégé, et il partit lentenant vers son dortoire après avoir raméssé ses affaires d'un coup de baguette.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ca y est, le moment était arrivé... Il faisait les cent pas dans la tente des champions, attendant avec anxiété que son Griffon arrive. Quand celui-ci passa la tenture d'entrée, il ne put s'empécher de lui sourire, et ressentit un léger picotement quand le brun essaya de lui répondre, même si son sourire était crispé...

Verpey leur expliqua en quoi consistait la tâche (c'était bien la peine vu qu'ils savaient déja tous à quoi s'attendre), et leur fit tirer une miniature de dragon chacun. Cedric piocha un Suedois à museau court portant un chiffre un. Il serait donc le premier à passer. Il maudit son infortune car il serait sans doute épuisé après, et il aurait à peine le temps de se remettre pour aider Harry. Mais il n'en fit rien paraître, et quand le canon résonna à leurs oreilles, il s'élança sans hésiter.

Il se retrouva ainsi un quart d'heure plus tard dans la tente des premiers secours, le bras et le visage un peu brûlés, mais fier de lui. Dès que Pompom se fut éloigné, il lança un sort de vision pour voir où en étaient les autres, et commença alors une longue attente. Quand vint le tour de Harry, il avait déja réussit à lancer sur le garçon un sortilège "repousse-flammes" et un sort de "réflexes-accrus". Mais ce qu'il entendit alors faillit le faire tomber du lit. Potter tentait de faire venir son balais avec un simple "accio"!!! Stupide! L'objet était beaucoup trop loin pour répondre à une somation si distante. Cedric rassembla ses dernières forces et lança à son tour un "accio" retentissant, et laissa s'échapper le balais vers son maître qui l'appellait de nouveau au dernier moment. Il sombra alors dans l'inconscience, espérant de toutes ses forces que tout irait bien pour son brun.

Quand il se réveilla enfin, Pompom venait vérifier qu'il allait mieux, et Harry était dans la tente avec lui, avec une vilaine blessure, mais vivant. Ils retournèrent ensuite à la tente des champions, et il eut enfin le temps d'adresser quelques mots à son protégé.

-Bravo Harry!

-Bravo à toi aussi, répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Cedric cru qu'il allait rester là à lui sourire béatement jusqu'à se faire rembarrer, mais Verpey vint couper court à toute discussion en les félicitant tous et en leur annonçant la suite du programme: une énigme avec l'oeuf d'or en indice. Bah, il s'en foutait en ce moment précis. Il était heureux. Harry allait bien, et ça le redait euphorique. Il laissa Verpey blablater et laissa son regard traîner sur le griffondor jusqu'à ce qu'on les libère. Il le regarda alors s'éloigner et se rendit compte qu'après ça, après qu'ils aient faillit tout les deux y laisser la peau, il se devait de tenter au moins sa chance. Par pur aquis de conscience bien sûr... Mais il devait dans tout les cas!

Il retourna dans son dortoire et fit la fête avec les autres, mais son esprit n'y était pas. Celui-ci se concentrait sur cette nouvelle question: "Comment vais-je bien pouvoir l'aborder?"

**********************************

_**Ca vous à plu ? La suite sous peu, promis!^^**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : La fin du début et

chapitre 4: Fin du début, et début de la fin

Le mois de décembre arrivait déja sur Poudlard, et les premières neiges se faisaient sentir cruellement pour Cedric, surtout que la seule faiblesse (bien cachée) de celui-ci était son incroyable frilositée. L'hiver était sa bête noire! Mais il essayait tant bien que mal de s'y faire, usant de sorts divers et variés pour rester au chaud malgrès une tenue sobre (hors de question de cacher son corps magnifique sous une tonne de tissus). Une nouvelle préocupation était venue s'ajouter à "comment aborder Harry?":"Comment trouver une cavalière pour le bal?". En effet, Flitwick leur avait annoncé ce matin même la nouvelle. Un bal du tournois, quelle idée! Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas y inviter un homme sous peine de déclencher un scandale. Et puis, à part son nouveau gibier Griffondorien, il n'y avait rien qui le tentait en ce moment. Il se décida donc pour la première fille qu''il croisa, en l'occurence Cho Chang, et après lui avoir demander avec courtoisie et obtenu une réponse affirmative, il décida d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud pour se détendre avant d'aller se coucher.

La salle de bains des préfet était sans conteste une des plus belles de Poudlard. Ca valait là peine d'être préfet juste pour pouvoir en profiter! Cedric entra dans le bassin rempli d'eau fumante, et il se laissa aller à ses fantasmes les plus fous. Soudain, il se redressa vivement et sortit récupérer sa serviette avant de retourner à son dortoir. Il tenait la solution. Lui-même avait percé l'énigme de l'oeuf depuis un bon moment, et son sort de "tête en bulle" était plus que parfait, mais à tout les coups Potter n'ayant pas étudié les sirènes qui faisaient l'objet de la sixième année d'étude, il n'avait pas résolu l'énigme. Il allait donc en profiter pour préparer son abordage...

____________________________________________________________________________________

Après un mois de cogitations et de vaines tentatives, Cedric n'avait toujours pas réussit à mettre son plan à exécution. Impossible de parler seul à seul avec son brun favori. Il était toujours trop entouré, où demeurait caché on se sait où. Le bal vint et passa, pas plus intéressant que la dernière paire de chausettes qu'il s'était achetés, et enfin, l'occasion se présenta...

-Hé! Harry!

Cedric venait de l'appercevoir au croisement d'un couloir alors qu'il tentait de se débarasser de Cho (un vrai pot de colle celle-là). Son griffon n'avait en tout et pour tout que Weasley comme garde du corps. Celui-ci comprit assez vite que Cedric en voulait seulement après Harry, et il les laissa tranquille. Harry lui lança froidement:

-Oui?

-Ecoute...

Cedric reprit sa respiration avant de continuer. Tout aller se jouer maintenant, c'était pas le moment d'éffaroucher sa proie.

-J'ai une dette envers toi pour m'avoir parlé du dragon. Alors je voulais te dire au sujet de l'oeuf d'or... Le tiens se met bien à hurler quand tu l'ouvre, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, répondit le brun un peu moins froidement.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre un bain, d'accord?

-Quoi?!

Cedric le trouva encore plus chou avec sa bouille hébétée qu'avec son petit air jaloux vis à vis de Cho. Il reprit:

-Prend un bain...avec l'oeuf et... réfléchis. L'eau chaude t'aidera, fais-moi confiance. Un conseil, vas dans la salle de bains des préfets. La quatrième porte à droite après la statue de Borris le Hagard, au cinquième étage. Le mot de passe, c'est "fraicheur des pins".

Cedric esquissa un sourire, mais décida de ne rien ajouter, par prudence, et un peu par couardise aussi. Il avait peur de laisser passer une bourde, et préférait fuir plutot que de prendre le risque. Il le laissa donc et repartit tranquillement, le sort de localisation lancé sur Potter avec une discrétion absolue.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Il dut patienter trois jours avant que son petit brun ne se décide à appliquer son conseil. Le bout de papier lié au sort de localisation indiquait que Harry venait de sortir de son dortoire et se dirigeait vers la salle de bais des préfets. Cedric s'y rendit immédiatement, étant plus près et connaissant plusieurs raccourcits. Il se déshabilla et rempli rapidement la baignoire en ouvrant au max tout les robinets. Puis, il se glissa dans l'eau bien chaude et recouverte d'une généreuse couche de mousse. Potter ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule quelques minutes plus tard, et son protégé ne l'ayant pas vu retira sa cape d'invisibilité pour la poser dans un coin. Diggory fit bruisser légèrement l'eau pour faire entendre à Harry qu'il était là, et quand le brun se tourna vers lui, il lui sourit en disant:

-Bonsoir Potter.

Harry avait déja enlevé sa robbe et sa chemise quand il entendit Diggory. Il se tourna vivement vers la grande baignoire et devint rouge pivoine en voyant que son occupant était nu (bien que caché par la mousse), les cheveux mouillés plaqués en arierre, le haut de ses épaules musclées dépassant du niveau de mousse. Il était... incroyablement sexy! Ca en était presque blazant. Mais bizzarement, le Poufsouffle ne semblait pas gené par son intrusion. Harry tendit la main pour récupérer ses affaires quand Cedric dit d'une voie moqueuse:

-Voyons Harry, on a plus douze ans! On est deux mecs, t'as pas à te sentir gené. Et puis je m'en voudrais de te faire rater un bain aussi délicieux...

Harry mordit à l'hameçon en entendant parler le poufsouffle. Il ne voulait absolument pas que celui-ci le prenne pour un petit ado pré-pubère, et il acheva donc de se déshabiller (le dos tourné à Diggory quand même), et rentra vite fait dans l'eau pour se cacher sous la mousse. Il dut immédiatement se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. En effet, Cedric était plus grand que lui, et il avait donc rempli la baignoire en conséquence. Celui-ci venait d'ailleur de le remarquer, et il s'avança avec un sourire vers le griffon, faisant apparaître un rebord interne dans la baignoire, assez haut pour que Harry puisse s'y assoir sans avoir la tête sous l'eau. Ou plus exactement s'y faire assoir.

Cedric s'avança vers le brun et celui-ci recula donc vers le bord, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le poufsouffle s'approchait autant. Cedric n'eut plus qu'à l'acculer contre le bord et à le pousser pour qu'il tombe assis sur ce siège soudainement apparu. Une petite lueure paniquée s'empara des yeux émeraudes tandis que le regard accier se faisait carnassier et charmeur.

-Il faut qu'on discute un peu toi et moi, dit Cedric d'une voie posée mais sensuelle.

Harry le regarda se rapprocher encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve prisonnier entre le bord et le jeune homme. Celui-ci se plaça entre ses jambes et posa ses mains des deux coté de ses hanches, sur le banc magique. Harry devint alors rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en croisant son regard si aguichant, et il céda à une autre panique plus agréable: Qu'allait lui faire Cédric? Et pourquoi diable avait-il d'ailleurs envie qu'un autre garçon lui fasse quoi que ce soit dans un bain chaud? Pourquoi fixait-il le corps érotique du poufsouffle sans réussir à prononcer un mot? Mais que lui arrivait-il donc bordel???

*******************************

**je sais, c'est cruel de vous laisser en pleine scéance de bavage!XD**

**Allez, je met la suite bientot, vous en faites pas!^^**

**Ca vous a plu?**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Bulles

Chapitre 5 : Bulles

Je pense qu'à partir de ce moment là, on peut estimer que l'histoire officielle est remisée dans un placard à balais. En effet, jamais cette fichu historienne n'a voulu parler de ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et moi. "Trop cliché les histoires d'homosexuels!"a-t-elle dit,"et trop choquant pour les jeunes lecteurs, sans compter toutes les fans de Potter qui fondraient en larmes." Donc ce passage là fut rayé et remplacé par un tissu d'inepties sans nom, bien hétérosexuelles et aseptisées...

Sauf que vous, vous allez avoir le privilège de savoir enfin la pure vérité de la main même de votre Poufsouffle préféré! Je signale juste que j'ai décidé de ne pas retenir mes mots et de laisser toute la vérité couler de ma plume... donc les âmes sensibles feraient peut-être mieux de s'abstenir... A moins que je saute ce petit passage? Nan, je plaisante bien sur, arrêter de brandir tout ces trucs vers moi s'il vous plais!!! Allons-y donc:

____________________________________________________________________

-Euh... Cedric... tu voulais qu'on parle de l'oeuf...non?

Cedric était penché vers un Griffon rouge cerise, tout les sens en alerte, déployant avec force son érotisme et son magnétisme, et Harry voulait parler de l'oeuf??? Cedric plongea son regard d'acier dans les yeux émeraudes par en dessous, l'empéchant ainsi de baisser les yeux ou de lacher ce contact. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du brun et murmura doucement:

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête...

Il se redressa un peu, histoire de faire languir sa victime, et esquissa un sourire en voyant que celui-ci avait entrouvert les lèvres et semblait déçu. Rassuré aussi, vu que Harry ne semblait pas le repousser. Mais il décida de la jouer prudente, et se rapprochant à nouveau du visage de son brun, il murmura avec une voie sensuelle la question qui lui brûlait le coeur:

-Dis-moi Harry... Me trouves-tu attirant?

-Euh... je... enfin, oui... mais...

-sssshut, le coupa Cedric en posant son doigt sur les lèvres du brun aui bafouillait.

Il ne voulait pas laisser au brun le temps de se demander si c'était anormal ou imoral, ni le laisser se faire envahir par toutes ces putain d'idées d'hétéros coincés. Il retira doucement son doigt et le remplaca par ses lèvres. Celles de Harry étaient incroyablement douces et chaudes, et Cedric constata avec plaisir que son petit brun avait fermé les yeux pour savourer ce baiser chaste. Oui, chaste! Il n'allait tout de même pas rouller un gros patin à un jeune homme de quatorze ans, innocent et juvénile, si?

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de se poser la question plus longtemps car le brun venait de passer ses bras autour de son cou et avait forcé le passage des lèvres du poufsouffle avec sa langue. Ce fut au tour de Cedric de fermer les yeux et savourer ce baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait un peu sous-estimé Potter au niveau de l'innocence, mais il n'allait surement pas s'en plaindre. Il laissa Harry explorer un peu son dos de ses mains avant de passer ses bras musclés autours de ce corps à la peau blanche et douce pour l'ensserrer possessivement. Il l'avait enfin! Il n'en revenait pas de sa surprise et de sa chance!!! A moins que...

Il mit soudain fin à leur baiser et se redressa en fixant Harry des yeux. Celui-ci avait les lèvres rougies et entrouvertes, et semblait complètement perdu. Cedric se demanda brievement s'il ne profitait pas tout simplement de sa position de force pour influencer le jeune homme afin de profiter de lui... Il fixa de nouveau les yeux de son brun qui le regardait avec timidité, et lui demanda avec sérieux:

-Harry, tu es sur que c'est bon? Enfin, je ne voudrais pas te forcer...

Le brun fit alors quelque chose dont Cedric l'aurait pensé incapable. Il se leva, saisit Cedric par le bras, l'assit là où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant, et s'assit lui-même à califourchon sur son ainé, passant à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou et reprenant leur baiser. Ce fut au tour de Cedric de se sentir rougir sous cet assault de fougue, et repassant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, il se dit que finalement Potter ne devait pas être si innocent que ça, mais alors pas du tout!

En effet, celui-ci semblait à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau, et après quelques longues minutes passées à l'embrasser fougueusement, et rompit le contact et se redressa pour regarder Cedric qui semblait ne pas se remettre de sa béatitude. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de demander d'une voie posée:

-Tu veux sortir avec moi Cedric? Ou c'est juste un coup d'un soir pour toi?

Cedric fut surpris par le sérieux de sa question et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça prendrait cette tournure là, ayant juste réfléchit aux excuses qu'il pourrait servir à Harry si celui-ci l'envoyait bouler. Non, ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir bien sur, mais Harry était-il déja sorti avec quelqun au moins? Avait-il le droit de sortir avec un si jeune homme?

Harry dut lire l'hésitation de Cedric car il rajouta avec un sourire

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, tu ne sera pas mon premier copain!

Cedric serait tombé sur le cul s'il n'y était pas déja avait déja eut des petits amis?! Il avait du mal à y croire, et il ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie envers les conquêtes passées de "son" brun, se demandant jusqu'où il était allé avec eux. Il ne put s'empécher de demander:

-Alors tu as déja... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Bien sur que non! J'ai quatorze ans j'te signale!

-Ah... ben tant mieux! Parceque je te veux tout entier rien que pour moi!

-T'es sur?

-Bien plus que sur!

Il attira Harry à lui pour reprendre leur baiser, laissant ses mains se ballader en de douces caresses sur son corps heureusement encore innocent... Parcequ'il faut avouer que lui aussi n'avait eut que des petits copains, mais pas d'amants. Ca aurait été le comble que Potter ait eut plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine! Mais il était à présent rassuré, et pouvait savourer cette victoire en toute tranquillitée. Et puis, il n'avait plus à se sentir coupable de rien, vu que Potter semblait déja être fixé sur son orientation sexuelle...

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry le laissa à nouveau et le regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Il passa son bras par dessus l'épaule de Cedric et attrapa l'oeuf d'or qui était resté sur le bord du bassin. Regardant à nouveau son petit ami tout neuf, il demanda innocemment:

-Alors, tu m'aides?

Cedric éclata d'un rire cristallin et embrassa Harry de nouveau avant d'ajouter:

-Bien sur!

Il Prit l'oeuf du Griffon et l'ouvrit sous l'eau entre eux. Harry eut la surprise d'entendre comme une vague mélodie à la place du cri affreux habituel. Cedric lui conseilla de mettre la tête sous l'eau pour écouter, et après avoir plongé quelques secondes, il refit surface, les cheveux trempés, le visage ruisselant. Cedric lui essuya le visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Harry esquissa un sourire et lui glissa un léger "merci" entre deux bisous.


End file.
